true brothers, Dragneel brothers
by dragonslayer111
Summary: After the fight with Tartaros , Natsu goes off on his own to train but instead he gets his memories and powers as END back. What will happen to Natsu and how will Fairy tail react? find out the truth behind the Dragneel brothers and many more hidden secrets. crappy title I know (I would also love any ideas any of you have for this story)
1. Chapter 1 END

**New story! About Zeref and Natsu. Enjoy**

Natsu watched as the dragon Acnologia ripped thought his father's chest, his body falling to the ground lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, crying for the father he searched his whole life only for him die right in front of him.

Then the world went black.

Natsu woke up drenched in sweat and sunlight on his face.

"Igneel," Natsu said looking to the sky in sadness. It has been three days since his father died and three days since he ran away from the fairy tail guild to train so he will never have to lose anyone ever again.

"Don't worry dad I will get stronger. I will make you proud." Natsu said forcing a smile to his face. Looking around the cave he had spent the night in, he felt an old sense of home and it had brought a sad smile to his face remembering all the times Igneel and he had spent together only for it to end. The dark thoughts made him frown, shaking his head he stood up, gathering his things or what little he had and walked out into the bright morning light.

"Ok let's get a move on Happy I want to get to the mountain range before nightfall," Natsu said only to frown when he did not hear a response; he remembered that he left Happy behind as well as everyone in fairy tail, with a sigh Natsu turned and started walking deeper into the forest alone.

Little did he know what was waiting for him at his destination or what was currently happening at the fairy tail guild.

 **Fairy Tail**

"It's been three days since Natsu went missing, I am starting to get worried," Lucy said sitting at a table with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Don't worry about flame brain he will come back, he always does," Gray said but inside he was worried too for the dragon slayer no one has seen him since the fighting with Tartarus and many were getting worried.

"Natsu is probably taking Igneels death pretty hard. he needs time to morn Igneel was really important to him." Erza's voice seemed calmer than usual, which for some people scared the crap out of them but for right now just gave them comfort.

"You know I thought the dragon's passing was beautiful. Why is he more upset about this then the dragon slayers?" Lisanna chimed in also worried for the fire dragon slayer.

"You don't know what Natsu saw! Igneel did not go out like the other dragons." Happy shouted tears coming to his eyes just thinking about Natsu screams as his father fell from the sky.

"What do you mean Happy did something happen?" Mira asked as the conversation grew more listeners then when it started. Happy sniffled and told them about Acnologia and Igneels fight and how the Apocalypse dragon ripped through Igneel's chest, and him falling out of the sky. He also told them about Natsu crying and screaming for Igneel as he could not do anything to help his father and him dying right in front of him. By the end of the story, a lot of people had tears in their eyes and Happy was balling out his until Lucy broke the whimpering silence.

"I had no idea; I should have been there for him." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Lucy don't be so hard on yourself we are all to blame, Natsu has always been there for us and we should have been there for him in his time of need," Erza said holding on to Lucy's shoulder to comfort her.

"Plus, you were suffering a loss too; you are entitled to morn for Aquarius," Levy said coming up to sit beside her best friend and also reserving nods from the other guildmates.

"We should go find Salamander!" Elfmen said throwing his fist in the air and marching to the door but stopped when he saw the master in the doorway looking grim.

"May I have everyone attention!" Fairy Tail's master said looking up at his beloved family with sad worn out eyes. When no one said a word, he took it as his chance to talk, scanning the crowd he took a deep breath to brace himself for his family's anger.

"I have something I need to tell all of you… I am disbanding Fairy tail." He said waiting for the words to sink in for three seconds there was nothing but silence then the wall erupted to yells and screams of whys and you can't do that from the guild members. But he ignored them all and for if he listened he was afraid he might change his mind.

"ENOUGH! My word is final. As of this moment, the Fairy Tail guild is disbanded! You are all free to go your separate ways." He did not dare to stay any longer for he could not hold back his tears anymore and did not want to see their sad and angry face at what he has done. He knew it was for the best and the only way to protect his family from the new horrors that would come.

 **Back with Natsu**

"Finally made it and it is not even dark yet." Natsu smiled to himself and went off to explore for a place to set up camp.

"Long time no see Natsu." A voice called out. Natsu froze 'I know that voice' he thought as he turned to come face to face with none other than the black mage Zeref.

"What do you want, Zeref and how did you find me?" Natsu growled ready to fight at a moment's notice.

"Clam down I am not here to hurt you. And as for how I found you I have always known where you are." He gave a sickly-sweet smile which did not make Natsu feel any better.

"So then why have you come?" Natsu answered but not dropping his guard. Zeref smiled and kept his distance.

"I have come to give you a gift." Zeref said reaching a hand into his cloak. Natsu body stiffened as he went into a fighting stance; Zeref stopped and frowned at Natsu.

"I did say I was not going to hurt you." He said staring at the fire wizard with his black eyes holding nothing but sadness and pain.

"What makes you think I can trust anything you have to say! And what if I don't want any of your gifts?!"

"Oh, I think you would want this one." He said as he brought his hand back out holding the book of the END.

"What? Why would you give me that?" Natsu said getting more worried about what the dark mage could be planning, he watched as Zeref lovingly stroked the book in his hand before answering Natsu.

"It is your choice on what you do with it you could destroy it or you can open it and see what happens. But of course, you might not like what happens if you destroy it." Zeref said tossing the book to Natsu as he caught it he looked up to ask Zeref a question but only to see he was gone. Natsu looked around in a panic trying to find the black wizard but not seeing him, lifting his nose in the air he took a sniff but Zeref was gone just disappeared leaving the book of END in Natsu' hands.

Natsu looked down at the red colored book with black markings around the edges and big bold letters that read E.N.D. 'The right thing would be just to destroy it.' Natsu thought as he lights his hand on fire ready to destroy the book Zeref treasured the most, but he stopped his hand an inch from the book illuminating it in a reddish glow, of course, you might not like what happens if you destroy it. Zeref words rang in his mind 'what would happen if I were to destroy this book?' he thought staring at the black letters.

He sighed and put out his fire. 'This is a really bad idea.' Natsu thought and he chuckled at himself;

"When do I ever think things through!" he yelled to the sky. Then images of his friends fighting and suffering because of his reckless actions, and lastly, he thought of his father's death, he couldn't do anything to help. Never again.

'What should I do?' he thought not taking his eyes off the demon book to look at the sky. Your choice on what you do with it you could destroy it or you can open it and see what happens. Zeref had said.

Hours seemed to go by and Natsu just stood there never let go of the book or making a move to open or destroying it, Zeref's words circling around in his head as well as Igneels even his father didn't want his to destroy the book.

"It is getting late." He said to himself looking back at the book one last time he took a breath an opened it. Then the world faded to black.

 **A new story I hope you like the first chapter let me know in a PM or by a review. Next chapter will be long and I hope to update soon**


	2. Chapter 2 memeries

**Chapter 2! Thank you all for the reviews please keep it up and also thank you Angel Lightwolf for your reviews to almost all my stories!**

 **Natsu POV**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes only to shut them again because of the bright light. I tried to go back to sleep when the memories of the previous day flashed in my mind; I shot up into a sitting position fully awake and alert.

Looking around in a panic looking for the black mage or my book. I stopped 'my book?' did I really just think that? Looking down at my hands my breath caught, my hands were covered in black flame marking and my nails had turned into claws. Panic started to rise in me faster and faster, I ran to a nearby stream and looked down at my reflection and what I saw horrified me. My eyes were a sickly blood red color, my teeth had become sharper making them look more like fangs; I had two black horns on top of my head, I even had wings and a pointed tail. After a minute the black marking and my demon-like appearance start to disappear and my magic began to settle until I looked normal again.

Of course, the queasiness that I felt did not go away. I ran my hands over my body looking for those strange marking I did not find any but when I checked my chest, there wasn't any markings but something I could have gone my whole life without seeing again… the Tartarus guild mark, but this one was different; this one had the big bold letters END curved at the bottom. I traced out the letters with my fingers, while my mind went into a flashback of memories I didn't know were mine.

 **Flashback**

"Natsu! Zeref! Dinner time! You don't want your food to get cold do you?!" a sweet female voice said coming from a small cottage at the edge of town. A much younger vision of Zeref and Natsu were playing outside in the tall grass, big white smiles on their faces.

"Coming mom!" they both called as they raced each other to the red oak door where they can smell freshly cooked meat and other tantalizing smells.

Inside a beautiful woman stood over a settable placing steaming food on clay plates. She had pink hair and dark green eyes. Hearing the boys running into the house she looked up and smiled.

"That was fast I guess you guys are really hungry, and I thought you both were going to play all evening long." She said in a joking manner her smile grew wider seeing her boys pouting faces.

"Well come to sit down. Zeref deer can you go tell your dad that dinner is ready." She said as little Natsu sat at the table reaching for food only for his hand to be smacked away by his mom. Zeref nodded and ran outside to look for his father.

After a nice family dinner the family of four gathered into Natsu and Zeref's bedroom, a man sat at the edge of Natsu's bed; he was tan and was well built with black hair and eyes he also a kind smile. He was telling the two younger boys stories of his advances when he was a wizard.

"That was an awesome dad! When I grow up I what to become a wizard just like you!" Natsu said jumping on the bed throwing his tinny fists in the air.

"slow down Natsu you first have to old enough to go to the wizarding school like your older brother before you become a wizard." The man said smiling and trying to get the little boy back into bed.

"Zeref will become the best wizard of them all!" Natsu yelled looking at his brother and giving him a big Dragneel smile.

"Someday Natsu you can go to school with me and we will become wizards together." Zeref said giving the same smile back to his younger brother.

"Ok now settle down both of you it is time for bed." Their dad said kissing both of them on the head, then we walked to blow out the candles. "Good night boys." He said walking out of the door and closing it behind him.

"Zeref are you awake?" Natsu asked into the darkness. He got a hum in return telling him to continue "will you teach me how to do magic like you, mom and dad?" he asked.

Zeref opened his tired eyes and said: "Natsu, of course, I will teach you, that's what our brothers for." Closing his eyes; sensing Natsu smile at his response.

"Thank you, brother." He heard Natsu say as they drifted off to sleep.

 **End flashback**

'Are these my… memories?' I thought as my fingers stopped tracing the black letters on my chest, my eyes wide. 'What is going on? What is happening to me?' I thought over and over as more memories played in his mind of when I was little.

"Zeref is my big brother.?" I said out loud the words seemed foreign but a strange feeling of warmth and comfort filled my chest. Zeref was my brother and the more I said it, the more I thought it the more it felt real to me. Seeing his smiling face when we were younger playing all day outside. Memories of a family I never knew. How Zeref was always there for me when I needed him as my big brother. But when did that all change? When did Zeref change? When did that smile disappear? Why don't I remember? Before I knew it my mind fell back to the past.

 **Flashback again**

Sounds of screaming and explosions woke two sleeping boys. Zeref ran and picked up Natsu from his bed and ran out of the room to find out what was going on.

"Zeref, Natsu are you both ok?!" their frantic mother asked gathering both of them in her arms.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Natsu said.

"The village has been attacked. Zeref I need you to take you brother as far away from this place as you can get. Do you understand what I am asking of you?" she said letting go of the boys looking Zeref in the eye. Zeref slowly nodded unsure what was going on.

"Where's daddy?" Natsu voice quivered, scared of the things he does not understand.

"Daddy's outside protecting everyone." She gave him a sad smile. "Natsu I want you to be good and listen to your brother, and when everything is over I will come and find you ok." She gave them one last hug tears rolling freely down her rosy cheeks like somehow she knew this would be the last time she saw her two precious little boys. She got up and ran out the door ignoring Natsu's screaming for her to come back.

"Natsu; we have to go!" Zeref said grabbing Natsu's arm forcing him to focus on him.

"What about mom and dad! We can't leave them!" Natsu cried pleading for his brother to go after them.

With tears growing in the older brother eyes, hating seeing his brother cry and for leaving his parents behind that somehow he knew he would never see again. But now he had to be strong for himself and his little brother.

"Natsu listen to me we will see mom and dad again but right now we need to get out of here." He lied and Natsu's tears fell silent like he knew it was a lie but sensed Zeref's pain and held everything inside to cry out later.

They made it outside and what they said made the stop. The whole town was on fire and clouded in thick black smoke, bodies of their friend and neighbors littered the ground some missing parts of their body's others just lay frozen in pools of their own blood glassy eyes open in surprise.

Zeref shook his head trying to remove the images, he pulled Natsu away from the gruesome scene and continue to run into the forest Natsu trailing close behind.

 **End flashback**

'Did that really happen? How long have I been sitting here?' I thought to shake my head removing the dark memory; I looked up at the sky and noticed it was dusk.

"Zeref," I said 'where are you now?' I needed to find Zeref I needed to understand what was happening to me and Zeref was the only one who knew the answer; he might tell me more about our past. Not feeling tired or hungry I gathered my things and started walking in a random direction looking Zeref my older brother.

 **With Zeref**

"It is done." Zeref said to himself looking out over the balcony feeling the confusion of his younger brother and the powers of END his strongest demon return.

"My lord." A voice brought Zeref out of his train of thought, he turned to see who had spoked and to see August standing there with his usual blank expression.

"August what can I do for you." His words must have surprised him because his blank face changed and he did not answer right away. "Well?" he said irritation lased in his voice.

"Sorry my lord, you seem rather happy today may I ask what it might be?" he said going back to his blank expression. Zeref turned back to see the fading sun a small smile on his face he did feel happy today but not really sure of the reason.

"You will see soon enough. Was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Yes. Ajeel and Bradman have just arrived. Including Invel, Brandish and I there is only five of the Spriggan 12 here in Alvarez right now."

"Have you received any word for the others?" Zeref said thinking about the missing Spriggan 12.

"No, not yet I will let you know when I get the information," August said bowing to the emperor.

"Very well. Was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

"No, sir." He said standing straight, he turned to leave. Zeref smiled and contained to stare into the fiery sunset.

 **Sorry for not updating is a while I just got back from my trip and now have time to update. I know this chapter had two flashbacks that will not be like every chapter, most chapters might have one maybe two if the chapter is really long. But flash back will not take up the whole story just here and there to explain the Dragneel's past. Well, I hope you liked chapter two and if you have any ideas for this story let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3 found you

"Zewef! Do you wait to play a game with me!" a younger Natsu asked jumping up and down in front of his older brother that was lying on the green grass with books and papers scattered around him.

"Natsu, not right now." Zeref said not lifting his eyes to meet Natsu's pouting face.

"But I'm boorred!" Natsu wined "what are you doing anyway?" Asked Natsu as he bent down to see what his brother was working on. I have been two weeks since the incident at their village, and since then the two Dragneel brothers have not gone back to their home village. They both don't really talk about their parents anymore but Zeref still caches Natsu crying himself to sleep sometimes.

"I am working on magic theories." Zeref replied still not looking at his brother.

"Why?" Natsu innocently asked. Zeref sighed and looked up into Natsu's big black eyes and an innocent smile that always made Zeref feel warm inside.

"Ok, Natsu you want to play let's play hind and seek." Zeref said gathering up all his papers and books.

"Yea!" Natsu screamed jumping up and down like a hyperactive bunny.

"Ok, Natsu run I hide I am going to count to 10." Zeref said closing his eyes and turning to rest his arm and head on. "1,2,3,4," he said Natsu took in a deep breath and ran deeper into the forest that they temporarily called home. "10! Alright, here I come!" Zeref called and ran into the forest in the direction he thought his little brother had gone. Unknown to Zeref the danger is little brother was in.

Natsu could not hear his brother counting anymore and was now frantically looking for a hiding spot completely unaware of evil eyes watching his every move.

"Must hide must hide where he won't find me!" Natsu said then he eyes locked onto a small cave parsley hid by a blueberry bush. "That's it!" he said running to and squeezing himself inside. Four men that were hiding from the little boy slowly walked out into the opening each of them was wearing masks and dark green cloaks each of them also had lard burlap sacks with a black symbol on it that Natsu could not really make out from his hiding spot. Natsu tried to hide deeper into the cave but it was pointless as the four men had spotted him.

"Come on out little kid we won't hurt you…. Much." One of the men said stepping closer to Natsu the other tree blocking any escape routes.

"go away!" Natsu called only for the men to laugh and step closer. One of them reached out and grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him out of the cave. Natsu kicked and screamed punching the one holding him in the nose making him let go of his arm.

"You little brat come back here!" the man said holding his nose. Natsu tried to run back to find his brother but found that he was surrounded. He got into a flimsy fighting stance and the men chuckled then something hit Natsu in the head and his world went black.

Natsu opened his eyes to the bright sunlight and sat up holding his head.

"Another memory," Natsu said to himself. It has now been one week since he had left fairy tail and four days since he had opened the book of the END and now every time he goes to sleep he has flashes of memories from his past. Natsu has accepted the fact that he is Zeref's younger brother and was his most powerful demon. But all the memories he had seen he was not a demon so why was he a demon now? What had happened; what had happened for him and his brother to be separated, how did he become one of Zeref's demons? None of this was making any sense and that was why he needed to find his brother.

After a couple of hours later Natsu came to the edge of some small town close to the border of Fiore.

"Well I don't think they will have any information on Zeref's whereabouts but it won't hurt if I look around," Natsu said to himself as he walked into the town. Many people stopped and stared at him like he was some kind of alien or something, at first Natsu thought he had turned back into his demonic form, but when he walked by a window he saw himself, he did not have horns or red eyes but his usual pink hair and black eyes. He was somewhat clean as he did take a bath in the river before coming here, so why was everyone looking at him with fear and suspicion in their eyes?

Natsu ignored them and found a hotel. Walking in a signalman sat behind a desk reading sorcery weekly. Natsu immediately had flashes of his life in fairy tail; that made his heart ache a little. No, he was not going back, not now he had to focus on the present he needed to find his brother.

"Hello?" Natsu asked the man looked up, eyeing Natsu up and down his eyes full of distrust.

"May I help you?" the man asked putting down his magazine.

"May I ask what is with the people in this town? I mean they all seem afraid of me for some reason."

"I don't answer questions to people that are not clients." The man said sitting back down. 'Ok, I see how it is' Natsu thought to roll his eyes at the man.

"Ok; well I would like a room for one night," Natsu said. The man looked up and gave Natsu a smirk. He turned to the wall full of cabinets grabbed an old bronze key and handed it to Natsu.

"Can you answer my question now?" Natsu said grabbing the key and handing the guy the money for the room.

"People in this town don't like strangers; you see we don't get many visitors here." The man said pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"What made the people that way?"

"A dark guild lives up the hill away; been controlling this town for 15 years. We used to be a big city but that guild dried up the town's resources, killed anyone how tried to stop them soon people stopped coming and our city became smaller and smaller until it became the town you see now." The man chuckled. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"I can help," Natsu said slightly missing doing jobs like this with his team. The man shook his head.

"Sorry man but I don't think one guy could fight off an entire dark guild." He said picking up his magazine signaling the end of their conversation. Natsu walked up the stairs to his room, unlocking his door he walked in. the room was run down with one bed in the corner of the room dust on the tables and hung from the lamps.

"Ok, I guess this place really doesn't get that many guests or any for that matter," Natsu said setting his stuff on the coffee table. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. The bathroom was not much better than the rest of the room but at least the waterworks. In the shower, Natsu's mind went back to the past.

 **Flashback**

"STOP! When my brother finds you-" Natsu was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Natsu's vision blurred but he did not black out.

"He's a strong one the boss will be pleased." one of the men that had kidnaped him said. Then a metal door opened up and a large man wearing a large dark green cloak but no mask; his face was set in a permeant scowl he had dark brown hair and a scar that ran down his cheek.

"Is this the boy you told me so much about?" The man said in a deep empty voice.

"Sure, is boss!" so this was the leader of these idiots thought Natsu as his little mind tried to find a way out of this situation. The leader walked up to the little boy with an evil grin on his face.

"Strap him in and we can get started." He said walking back through the door. Natsu was then thrown and strapped into a table. Natsu struggled to the best of his ability but it was useless. Soon a table came in with tubes green and blue colored liquid and long metal needles. The next couple hour was filled with nothing but screams.

 **Elsewhere**

"Natsu! Natsu where are you!" Zeref called looking for his little brother getting worried as he had not found him yet. It has been an hour since Natsu went missing he was just wondering the forest calling out Natsu' name his worry and frustration only grew. He came up to a large open cave, Zeref felt a strong magical presence.

"Is someone here?" Zeref asked walking to the mouth of the cave. A sound came from the cave-like something really big was moving around. Zeref fought the urge to run he would not spare any corner of this forest if he would help him find his brother. "H-hello!" Zeref called again this time thick smoke came from the cave and a deep voice.

"Who would wake me from my slumber?"

"My name is Zeref Dragneel and I am looking for my younger brother."

"And why have you come to be human." The voice said. Then a giant red reptilian head emerged from the cave. Zeref stifled a scream; dragons why did it have to be dragons.

"Please mister Dragon. My brother is all I have left in this world. I will give you anything you desire if you can help me find him." He said tears coming to his eyes but he forced down he did not what to look weak in front of a dragon.

"My name is Igneel. Young human boy what is your brother's name?" the dragon asked fully coming out of the cave.

"Natsu Dragneel." Zeref said getting on to the dragon's back.

"Natsu Dragneel. I like that name please tell me about this your brother on our way to find him." Igneel said spreading his wing and take off to the sky.

 **Back with Natsu**

Pain that was all Natsu could feel just pain as they stabbed with needles strange liquid flowing through his body. Natsu ended his screaming breathing hard eyes-tired threating to close. Right before they gave Natsu another dose the building began to shake screams of bloody murder Natsu tried to get free again but his little body was too weak.

"Natsu! Natsu! Where are you!" he here his brother called. 'My brother he came for me.' Natsu thought he tried to call out of his brother but could not find his voice. After a few more minutes Zeref ran into the room where Natsu was being kept and his eyes went wide he ran to his brother's side and untied him from the table.

"Natsu do you hear me are you ok?!" Zeref frantically asked only for his brother to smile,

"I knew you'd come," Natsu said as his eyes closed the smile still on his face. Zeref cried and screamed thinking his beloved brother was dead. But when Igneel looked at the body of Natsu he saw the slow rise and fall of his chest but seeing Zeref he saw how much this little boy meant to Zeref so he picked them up and took both boys away leaving the burning fire in the distance.

 **end flashback**

At the end of the flashback, Natsu stopped to see where he was. He had found himself at the edge of the forest in front of the dark guild he was going to take out. How had he gotten there? He did not even remember getting out of the shower or getting dress but looking down he breathed a sigh of relief that he did indeed have clothes on. He was not walking around the town like the ice princess with no clothes on.

He looked at the dark guild, 'well this is a good time as any to try out my new powers.' Natsu thought. Waking up that morning after he opened the book at the END he had known his powers as END but has not found a good time to try them out.

His eyes turned a deep blue and then he could see all the heat signatures of all the dark wizards. There were 15 guards posted on the roof and about 30 members inside. 'Ok about 40 wizards I need to take out doesn't seem too hard.' Natsu thought to himself activating his cloaking magic which he thought was pretty cool; he seemed to have completely disappeared. He ran across the open field to the dark guild jumping up the vertical wall to where the guards were posted. Dispelling his magic he became visible again right behind one of the guard punching him hard in the ribs knocking him out. Then he ran the light of the wall silently attacking all 15 guards before they could alert the ones inside. 'That was easy!'

He jumped down in front of the guild doors; he proceeded to blow them up shocking the people inside.

"Who are you?!" one of the guys said. Natsu did not say anything as he summoned a black and red demonic sword Natsu never has taken any sword fighting class but for some reason feeling the sword in his hands he felt that he could fight with a sword and that is exactly what he did. Within human speed, he cut and slashed all that got in his was blood spilling everywhere. Occasionally Natsu would use his fire magic and some of the curses he now knew how to use. After a couple of minutes, then everyone in the dark guild was unconscious or dead. Natsu has never killed anyone or at least not to his knowledge, but he did not feel sad or mortified at what he had done he did not feel anything. He just smiled and calmly walked out of the guild and back down to the village to give them the good news that the guild has been dealt with. But when he got there what he saw were not the faces of happy people but faces of fear and sadness.

"You are now free from the dark guild, why are you sad," Natsu asked with confusion written all over his face.

"No one has ever gone up agents that guild alone and come back alive much less without a scratch." One of the villagers said. Natsu looked down at his body and noticed that the village was right he did not have a single scratch just a few spots of blood that weren't his.

"We what you out of our town right away. We have no need from a monster like you!" said the same villager followed but nerves 'yeas' and 'that's right'. Natsu has been called a monster before but ever from the people he saved and for some reason, it hurt him he did not understand it. Wasn't this town in trouble didn't he take care of the guild that was giving them so much pain? Natsu did not say anything he just ran deep into the forest not stopping until it was late at night.

Natsu stopped memories of his past dark empty faces telling him that he was nothing but a monster a killer… a demon. Did not understand them he would never under them he was not a human just a good for nothing demon, humans feared him hated him just for being different and it was the same in fairy tail he never really felt like he truly belonged there. He just smiles people saying that he was their friends but none of them would help when he was hurting, they would just say he's strong he can handle it himself. Every time he did something wrong he was punished by Erza. No, he was never really a part of the fairy tail family was he… just the protector the shield. But thinking of all this Natsu could not bring himself to hate them, no he still thought of them as his friends; he still would protect them with his life if he had to. He was Natsu Dragneel the protector the life of fairy tail, he was Zeref's little brother a demon… a monster.

The smell of death filled his senses he looked up and noticed that everything around him was dead just liked when Zeref lost control at Tenrou Island and also when he opened the book of the END. He got up and walked out of the circle of death he created. Then it hit him he now knew how to find Zeref he now could smell his brother. Death; just follow the scent of death and he would find Zeref. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air.

"Found you." He said running off to find his brother.

 **With Zeref**

Zeref was tired and was getting ready for bed he walked over to his balcony looking out over his city everyone turning out the lights as well. He turned to go back into his room but a gust of wind and a familiar voice made him stop.

"I found you, brother." He turned to see his younger brother sitting on the balcony railing staring at him with blank black eyes.

"Natsu it is good to see you." He said tiring to hide his joy and the urge to hug his brother, and as if Natsu read his mind Natsu hugged him. Zeref did not know what to do but after a while, they stood there he slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. Feeling his younger brother's warmth and for the first time for a long time did he feel alive and warm he truly did feel happy and everything was going to be ok now that he had what he has been missing for hundreds of years. As long as he had his brother Zeref life was whole.

 **Well, I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update soon. This is when things start to get interesting for the Dragneel brothers as well as fairy tail. Please give me your ideas and don't forget to leave reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you do something? Natsu is going to die!" Zeref screamed at the red dragon it has been a week since Zeref and Igneel had rescued Natsu; but Natsu' health did not get any better, his wounds were gone but Natsu became very sick. Zeref tried everything to save his brother, he took him to many doctors (both magical and non-magic doctors) he stools medicine for his dying brother but his condition did not improve, now Zeref was pleading with Igneel to save his brother once again.

"I wish I could but I don't have that kind of power to save your brother." The dragon said with a sad expression on his face. Just then a little boy with black hair ran around the corner with a big smile on his face.

"Zeref! Igneel look what I found!" Natsu yield as the two looked at the black-haired boy.

"What did you find Natsu?" Zeref said kneeling down to his level. Natsu smiled and lifted a small stuffed dragon covered with mud and sticks.

"What is that?" Igneel asked looking at the toy.

"It's a dragon it looks just like you Iggy!" Natsu said holding to toy up for Igneel to see. Igneel sweatdropped at the nickname Natsu gave him and looked at the toy, it was a red dragon with gold eyes and a button nose, but the toy was dirty and worn out from the elements that it was missing one eye and its head loped to the side.

"Very cool a little dragon," Igneel said in a sarcastic tone and Zeref chuckled at Igneel discomfort seeing the stuffed dragon. Natsu ran around his brother making the stuffed dragonfly. Both Igneel's and Zeref's spirits lifted looking at the lively boy, but that did not last long as Natsu fell coughing up blood. Zeref ran to his brother with a worried look on his face. When he got to his brother Natsu looked up tiredly at his brother and clutch the stuffed dragon as he leaned into his brother's chest.

"Z-Zeref, I'm tired?" Natsu said weakly. Zeref did not want Natsu to go to sleep because he feared that his brother would not wake again; his mind swirled in dark thoughts as he looked at the small weak form of his brother.

"What did they do to him?" Zeref said to no one in particular. Igneel stared silently at the two boys with great sadness. He did not know the Dragneel brothers for long but he felt close to them like they were his own children but seeing the youngest one sick and dying his heart ached to help the boy but there was nothing he could do.

Four weeks after that Natsu Died.

Natsu had a smile when he died not wanting his brother to cry. Igneel tried to help Zeref after his Brother's death but Zeref did not want any of it his world has been torn apart and he cried for days and weeks, for the brother he lost and the smile he would never see again.

'Why –why did he have to die? He was so young and always so happy. Why did this would take him away? His smile could have changed the world.' Zeref thought to himself picturing his brother's happy face. He did not bury his brother; he could not bring himself to do so. Igneel offered to cremate him but Zeref could not handle seeing his brother go up in the flames he loved so much; no, he preserved in an etherion egg.

He had his resolve. Zeref left Igneel to search for a way to bring his brother back to life. He would do anything to give Natsu the life that was taken from him before his time. Natsu would live again.

For months Zeref studied on life and death coming up with the tower of heaven or the R- system but he threw that idea away when he realized how many people would have to die in order for it to work. Then he came up this the eclipse gate but that too was a failure. Soon after that, he was kicked out of the magic school, Zeref was so angry at them and that was the first time his cures manifested he killed everyone at the school. Running way Zeref fell deeper and deeper into despair, as he wondered the world taking life as he went and the more he wished to die. The only thing that kept him going was the hope to see his brother's smile again.

Zeref awoke from his memory when he heard a knock at the door; he rolled over to see who would wake him up at this ungodly hour. Natsu walked in and Zeref sighed to see his brother.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Natsu asked as he walked into the room. Zeref shook his head.

"What do you need Natsu?" Zeref asked; it has been a week since Natsu moved into the castle, which made Zeref very happy, today Natsu would be meeting the Spriggan 12 for the first time since his arrival.

Natsu did not answer as he walked over to a small table in the corner of the room Natsu picked up a very old picture it was mostly faded and one of the corners were burnt.

"Is this what mom and dad looked like?" Natsu asked looking at the picture with a tall man with black hair and black eyes he was wearing a toga-like Zeref but a dark red color, and a bright smile on his face. The woman next to him had light pink hair tied up into a bun with a golden ring in it, she wore two gold armbands and a gold necklace, she was wearing a black shirt that showed her belly and a white sheet thing that hung from her left shoulder down to her right hip; Also in the picture were younger versions of Natsu and Zeref also wearing the something as their father.

"Yeah." Zeref said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. And Natsu spoke again.

"I remember so little of them in all my dreams I see them but I can't see their faces but I know when they were smiling," Natsu said in a sad tone. Zeref frowned as he looked at Natsu in worried, about what could be going on to make Natsu upset.

"Natsu… are you alright?" Zeref asked getting out of bed and walking over to his brother. When Natsu first arrived Natsu asked a lot of question about what was happing to him and a lot about their past. Zeref tried to answer all of his brother's questions but it just left Natsu more confused than before, so Zeref finally told him that he would be getting all his memories back over time.

"…Yeah, I am fine I still don't understand why you took away my memories?" Natsu said setting down the picture and turned to face Zeref.

Zeref sighed he did not what to explain that topic with his brother but looking at his face he caved. "Natsu I wanted Igneel to raise you properly, I wanted for you to have a happy life and start over." He said it was mostly the truth of his reasons he did not want Natsu to know what really happen but he also fared that Natsu might find out when his memory fully returns. Natsu stared at Zeref for a long time seeing if he believed the story his brother told him. After a minute of the two starring, Natsu dropped his gaze realizing if his brother did not what to tell him he would wait until he was ready to tell him.

"Natsu what is really bothering you?"

"I had another Memory return. And I remembered how I … died." Zeref looked down he had the same dream and 400 years later he still had nightmares about it. The room felt like it was starting to suffocate the two brothers so Natsu broke the silence.

"let's go! I would like to meet everyone!" Natsu said looking up and gave one of his famous smiles. Zeref smiled in return forgetting about all his worries and followed Natsu out of the room.

A large oval table sat in the center of a large marble room; around the table sat fourteen chairs each one of them filled with the Spriggan 12, however, four of the chairs were empty.

"Where is he?" Ajeel said putting his feet on the table with a bored look on his face.

"Don't be so impatient, his majesty is busy," Invel said. Ajeel shot a glare Invel direction but he did not seem fazed. Just then the large doors swung open to reveal two figures. The ten Spriggan stood in respect to their emperor, but they did not know the seconded person was. As the two walked in Zeref smile and everyone was confused because they knew Zeref ever smiled like that before, everyone watches the man with pink hair with collecting eyes most of them trying to judge how strong he is. When everyone sat down Zeref spoke in a light tone.

"Welcome everyone I see we are still missing Larcade and Irene. Invel is there any word of their whereabouts?" Zeref said giving a small smile which made everyone a little nervous.

"No, my lord," Invel said looking back at Natsu with cold eyes which Natsu returned.

"So, who is that guy?" Neinhart said pointing at Natsu with a casual face.

Zeref turned to face his Brother thinking on how he will introduce him but as if Natsu could read his mind Natsu stood up.

"My Name is Natsu and I am his younger brother." He said smiling and pointing at Zeref as the Spriggan stared in shock at this new development.

"My lord I was not aware you had a brother," August said, as Natsu sat back down looking at his brother with a smile.

"Yes, Natsu has just been away for a long time but now he is back." He said looking at his brother then to the gathered group, "I expect you all to welcome him as the prince of Alvarez." Everyone began to clap for the return of their prince.

After the meeting, Zeref gave Natsu a full tour of the castle and meet the castle staff. When that was done Zeref introduce Natsu to the rest of the country in which Natsu was immediately loved by Alvarez people, and mostly the girls.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu walked down the massive hallways thinking about everything that has happened so far and how he could help his brother out of that curse he had. Lastly, Natsu' mind went to fairy tail; like what all of them are doing at the moment and if anyone missed him. Natsu shacks his head getting rid of those thoughts he was with the Alvarez empire now not this fairy tail. Natsu turned to one of the large castle rooms, it was also easily the brightest room in the castle well except the greenhouse in the castle gardens which was completely made out of windows. Natsu like this room because he could clearly see the city from here without going out onto the main baloney.

Natsu walked over to one of the many glass windows and looked down to see many happy people talking to each other and shopping it brought a smile to his face thinking he could be part of something good. Natsu was lost in thought that he did not notice someone come in.

"Your Highness your brother would like to see you in his study."

Natsu turned to see who had spoken only to see the castles minister Yajeel. "Yajeel I did not see you come in," Natsu said giving one of his many smiles. "Do you know what my brother wants to see me about?"

"No, my prince he just asked to see you right away," Yajeel said bowing.

"Well, then I guess I shouldn't keep him waiting. Thank you Yajeel." Natsu said walking passed a smiling Minister.

After an hour of walking (he got lost) Natsu finally found a set of big wooden doors on the far end of the castle this is his brother's second study the one he does all of his wired experiments in. Natsu sighed and knocked on the door he could already smell the chemicals Zeref was using for one of his experiment, Natsu did not understand what he was trying to accomplish and he did not what to know. Natsu opened the door after a couple of seconds walking and plugging his sensitive nose.

"You called!" Natsu said trying to find his brother in the mountains of papers with different theories on them and many test tube and bottles with different colored liquid and other strange things in them; Natsu thought one was looking at him so he turned away and found his brother sitting at a large metal table in the only empty corner in the room. "You called!" Natsu said again getting his brothers attention. If it one thing he remembers about his brother was how much he loved to study, at least somethings will never change.

"Natsu! I didn't hear you come in!" Zeref said standing up really fast and nocking some of his papers on the floor, Natsu just rolled his eyes.

"What did you need to talk to me about? Because I swear if it is for one of your weird experiments, I'm out!"

"No, it's nothing like that, however, I do have something to help with that motion sickness you told me about." Zeref said walking over to one of the many tables and picking up a dark blue box and handing it to Natsu. Opening the box Natsu saw many glowing light blue balls.

"These are going to help me with my motion sickness?" Natsu asked picking one out of the box.

"Yes, and when you finish the box you should be completely cured. I call them motion pills." Zeref said walking back to the desk he was sitting at to pick up the papers he drooped.

"Motion pills really; that makes them seem they cause motion sickness instead of curing it." He said putting the blue ball back in the box. Zeref frowned that his younger brother did not like the name.

"Well anyway, that was not the reason why I called you here Natsu." Zeref said becoming more serious.

Seeing that Natsu was listening Zeref began to speak, "Natsu you know the nature of my curse right?" Natsu just nodded wanting Zeref to go on. "Well then you know that I can't die…" he said looking down not wanting to see his brother's eyes.

"Zeref where is this going?" Natsu said in a low voice.

"Natsu I want you to kill me, you are the only one tha-" Zeref started but was cut off by a punch to the face sending Zeref to the floor. Zeref looked up at his brother in shock; seeing Natsu's hair was shadowing his eyes.

"What did you say?... You what me to kill you!" Natsu said is a dangerous tone. Natsu grabbed Zeref's shirt "what would make you think I would let you die! Every time we meet you to talk about the same thing; WHEN ARE YOU GONNA CUT OUT THAT DEPRESSING DEATH WISH OF YOURS?! CAUSE YOU'RE SERIOUSLY DRIVING ME CRAZY RIGHT NOW!" Natsu said letting go of his brother whose eyes were wide and he was sweating at the magic Natsu was releasing in his rage. Calming down Natsu said "you said you loved me and you didn't want anything to hurt me again… so what do you think killing you would do to me? I love you Zeref you are the only family I have left and I will find a cure, you don't have to die, so please live on… if not for you then for me I don't what to lose you again." Natsu said tears threating to fall.

Zeref was shocked that his brother would feel this way about him then thinking about what Natsu said he immediately felt guilty for what he wanted Natsu to do and for making Natsu slap some sense into him.

"but-"

"I hope you do not bring this up again. And if that is all that you wanted to talk to me about I going to clear my head." Natsu said cutting him off Natsu turned and walked out of the wood doors leaving Zeref on the floor where he had thrown him.

Natsu stormed through the hall upset that after everything Zeref and he had been through together that he still wishes to die and leave him again. Frist, he loses his real parents, then Igneel dies right in front of him and his brother has a death wish! Was it his fate to see his family die and continue to leave him… alone? Natsu froze eyes wide at his realization; and just his luck that God Serena showed up.

"Hey! I have been looking for you," God Serena said doing his weird dance thing.

"Not now," Natsu said quickly walking down the wall, he was NOT in the mood to have to deal with a crazy person that thinks he is a real dragon slayer just because he has eight lacrima in planted in him.

"I know you are new to the castle and all new people must fight me! The God Serena! Plus, you are a dragon slayer; we could have a fight between Dragonslayers!"

"Liar," Natsu said his anger only growing

"What?!" God Serena said frowning a little. Natsu kept walking that the member of the Spriggan 12 had to jog to keep up.

"I said liar as in someone who is not telling the truth. I really do not have time to deal with you so leave me alone."

"Hey!" god Serena said grabbing Natsu shoulder and turning him around to face him he was not happy anymore and was going to get a fight out of Natsu one way or the other. But Natsu had other plans. Before Serena could react Natsu punched him in the face with a flaming fist sending the Spriggan 12 member through the wall of the castle out into the courtyard shocking several staff members and two other members of the Spriggan 12, which looked up in alarm at the hole in the wall seeing an angry looking Natsu. Seeing that God Serena was unconscious he turned and walked away feeling a little better now that he got to punch something.

Natsu made it to his room he had spent the rest of the day in the castles massive library trying to find a way to help his brother not finding any he decided to go to his room. The room was probably the size of his house that he shared with happy, a king size bed a red blanket with flams at the end, a dark wood frame was connected with a roof where white curtains hung.; in the wood were carved dragons and on the posted brightly colored flames could be seen moving like real fire. Next, to the bed, he had a small nightstand with a lamp and a small stack of books. Up agents, one walls a magic wardrobe and the biggest bathroom that Natsu has ever seen. There was also a small desk full of notes and magic books.

Natsu was completely moved in but the room still looked empty, he did not have a lot of things and he does not wish to go back to his old house to get a few things in the slim chance someone might see him. Sighing Natsu sat on the bed he looked around the room and saw how empty it really was. Then a knock sounded at the door.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked crossing his arm a crossed his chest glaring at the man that walked into his room.

"Natsu I just wanted to say I am sorr-"

"Zeref I don't what to hear it," Natsu said scolding his older brother.

"I should have considered what you felt and I am sorry." Zeref said walking further into the room. Natsu got up and walked over to his window looking out and seeing the orange and red sunset.

"I don't what your apology…" Natsu started making Zeref frown think what he would have to do to get his brother to forgive him. "I just want you to promise me that you will never bring up new plans to kill yourself; then asking me to murder my own brother." Zeref was surprised at Natsu' words and when Natsu turned around Zeref nodded tears forming in his eyes. Natsu walked over to his brother and warped his arms him bringing him into a hug. "Zeref all I want from you is to see you smile again and be happy like we were when we were kids. "

"Natsu are you going to leave me?"

"No, this is my home and I will never leave you again."

"Thank you, Natsu." Zeref said his face bared into Natsu' chest but the younger brother still heard him and smiled.

 **Finally, another chapter I hope you enjoyed it I know there was not a lot going on it the chapter. Next chapter will be just a flashback chapter then the times skip. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 the past

**Sorry that I have not updated in a long time, the marching band king of takes over my life. I will try to update a lot more frequently. Thank you for all the favorites and reviews I would like more of them well I hope you like this chapter.**

It has been one year after Natsu' death and the pain of losing him was eating away at Zeref' heart, dragging him further into darkness and despair.

Everything Zeref tried to do to make his life happy again failed, every time Zeref try to help someone or get close to anyone ended in death and destruction. All the times that Zeref has tried to revive his brother had also failed. The R system and the Eclipse gate were Zeref' first tries and both might have worked, but both had a big problem he could not work around. The R system or the tower of heaven as people like to call it; call for too many human souls, and Zeref did not want to kill any more people if he could help it. The Eclipse gate need the twelve zodiac keys which Zeref did not have or knew how to require them, but Zeref did not lose hope he had made a promise to himself and his little brother that he would find a way to bring him back to life.

After the second year alone Zeref fell deeper into the darkness that had latched itself into his mind and heart. Also, in that year Zeref had become known as a powerful dark mage; he was responsible for killing millions of people (not his fault); of course no one knew that Zeref never wanted to kill anybody, all he wanted was to see his brother's smile again but the magic counsel had all too quickly labeled him a killer, and a dark mage without understanding the full story not like they would listen to his story anyway. the council had sent hundreds of ruin knights to try and capture or kill Zeref (which they preferred) but they all have ended up dead due to Zeref' cures.

Zeref decided to come up with a new plan; to create demons to end his life, if he could not bring his brother back to life then he would join him in death; or at least that is what he told himself but in truth Zeref could not live with the cures anymore he did not want to kill every living thing around him anymore he just did not want to live anymore all he wanted now was to die. Every demon he had created failed to kill him, now his only hope was his brother. He had thought that if he could die he would still be without his brother, he knew that his brother went to a much better place than Zeref was destined to go; that is if he were to die. But of course, this world did not want Zeref to have that luxury of eternal sleep.

"Hey, Natsu… The Etherious project is underway…we will meet again soon… I promise little brother." Zeref said running his hand over the Eternano egg that kept his brother's body preserved. Of course, Zeref did not get a response out of his brother but sometimes Zeref thought he saw him move in the egg, although this time it did not happen.

Zeref sighed and walked over to a table in the middle of the room. The table had many books open to the page Zeref had left them filled with notes and other papers shoved in between pages and scattered around the table, but one book was undisturbed. This book had a dark red cover with black flames around the edges and thick black letters that said END. Zeref picked up the book and flipped through the pages with gentle hands.

For two weeks Zeref has been writing in the book putting more care and effort into creating this seitan demon, then any other demon. When he was done he looked to the little boy floating in the green Eternano.

"Natsu you will soon wake from the sleep you have been trapped in." Zeref said placing the book down on the table. "Soon we'll be together again." Then blood-red glow filled the room emanating from the book that was shaking with power. Natsu' body began to move around in the Ethernano egg. The book flew off the table shattering the glass that had held Zeref' little brother for the last two and half years. The book then began merging with Natsu' body. When all that was done and the red light died down, Zeref ran to his brother's side taking in his new appearance; Natsu' hair had turned a rosy pink color, he had two black horns rising above the pink locks small black and red wings sprouting from his back. Natsu did not look like his brother anymore but more like a demon, a monster.

"I'm sorry I am so sorry…" Zeref cried bring his brother's body to his chest as he rocked back and forth. "I thought I could bring you back to life… what have I done? I am so sorry." He kept saying over and over tears running down his face. The Natsu started to wake up stopping Zeref and his tears.

"… N-Natsu" he said with a shaky voice hoping that it was his brother and not some monster he had revived. Zeref was so happy when the horns and his demon features disappeared; but the pink hair stayed, Zeref thought Natsu looked more like their mother now. He had finally seceded in bring his beloved brother back to life.

"You are END; Etherious Natsu Dragneel and I are you older Brother Zeref Dragneel."

Things seemed to have a scene of normalness between the two brothers, for a while Zeref was happy he had his brother back there was nothing more he ever wanted but over time Zeref found himself distancing himself from his brother trying to protect him from his curse that has only gotten worse and he feared that he might kill his own brother again. But he did not want to leave his brother alone never again so he left him in the care of Mard Geer and the nine demon gates.

"Mard Geer when is brother Zeref coming back," Natsu asked hanging onto the demon's legs.

"Master your brother is very busy." Mard Geer said, Natsu pouted.

"But I want to see him now!" he screamed small fires sprouted out of nowhere and the magic presser was steadily rising; many of the other demons ran in trying to calm their pouting master when an all too familiar voice broke over the chaos.

"What is going on here?" The chaos seemed to halt almost immediately the fires died and a smile appeared on Natsu' face.

"Brother!" Natsu yelled running to his older brother. Zeref Backed up not wanting to accidentally hurt or even kill Natsu. But Natsu ether did not feel Zeref's discomfort or just didn't care because he crashed into the dark mage with enough force to knock Zeref to the ground. Zeref held his eyes shut waiting for the cries of pain of the death of his little brother but when he heard laughter instead he slowly opened his eyes to see an unharmed Natsu.

"Your face looks funny!" Natsu said in between laughs Zeref regained his composer glad that he did not harm his brother he gave a soft smile.

"Alright, Natsu get off of me." Zeref said pushing the small demon off of him and onto the hard floor.

"Where are you going?" Natsu said calming down to where he can actually form a sentence.

"I am going out." Was Zeref' short answered?

"Can I go with you?"

"No." Zeref said turning to walk out of the building leaving the demons behind.

"Why not?" Natsu winded running up behind Zeref's legs.

"Because I said so." Zeref answered. after a while of back and forth arguing which ended up with Natsu winning the augment because Zeref could not handle Natsu being upset, so he said yes cheering up Natsu immediately that he got to go with Zeref to see the outside world for the First time since he was revived.

 **One-week later Zeref's POV**

Natsu and I have been able to spend some alone time together for about a week now; for the first time in a long time I felt happy truly happy, but there was also a dark feeling hanging around the back of my very being, I could hear voices saying that I would kill Natsu, that I would never stop my curse. As these voices continued I couldn't help but feel that one of these days I would have to leave Natsu for good out of fear that the voices could be right and I would take the very life I sacrificed so much to bring back. If Natsu were to die again there would be no hope for me anymore that is if there were any, to begin with; if Natsu were to die again this world would not be able to handle my wrath. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Natsu pulling on my leg. I looked down to see the worried face of my little brother.

"Zeref why do you look so sad?" Natsu asked. At first, I did not know how to answer; I cannot just tell a young boy all my deepest feelings and worries. Sometimes I wish I could tell someone my fears but I did not want to burden Natsu with my pain.

"Everything is ok you do not have to worry, Natsu," I said, of course, Natsu did not believe me but luckily, he let the subject drop. My brother had this weird ability to sense when I am feeling down or when I am lying, he also seemed to know at times what I am thinking. And to tell you the truth sometimes it scared me.

Natsu and I continued to walk in relative silence, Natsu continues to act like a little kid at times like these Natsu did not seem like a demon he was a sweet innocent child. We had finally reached the town, I was somewhat hesitant to go into the town because I was afraid my curse killing the inhabitants. When I was about to tell Natsu 'that we should go around the town I saw I was too late to react as my idiot of a younger brother was already running down the hill into the town. I groaned and followed my brother into town.

 **Normal POV**

"With someone gets me more ale!" a man with long black hair said; sitting at the bar waiting for an empty cup.

"I think you have too much to drink." said the bartender. The men grumbled.

"A dragon slayer needs his strength if he is going to protect all of you from those monsterous' dragons." laughter the field the bar

"Dragons I don't think you could kill a Mouse with how much you drink! "The bartender said filling up the dragon slayers cup for the 50th time. The dragon slayer just grumbled some more and focused on his beer.

"That looks good can I have some?" The sudden voice made the drunken dragon slayer jump, he quickly turns around to see a small kid with pink hair and black eyes smiling about him.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I want what you have. May I have a sip?" the kid answered.

"Sorry kid you are too Young to drink." said the bartender. The smile disappeared on the kid's face and was replaced by a deep frown.

"But-" he was cut off by another young man.

"Natsu, the man this right you cannot drink alcohol because you might turn into someone like him." Zeref said pointing to the drunken dragon slayer.

"What is that supposed to mean? There is nothing wrong with me." the man said standing up from his seat.

 **Dragonslayers' POV**

"You smell weird!" came the pink haired kids' innocent response.

"What do you mean by that?" I said these two was starting to annoying me, normally I would not hit a little kid but this one restarting to really piss me off; I raised my fist ready to punch the kid but I stopped myself halfway through when I felt a very dark pressure filling up the room. I slowly turned in the direction the menacing feeling was coming from only to see the other older boy with red eyes and a black aura surrounding him.

"You made my brother angry." said the little kid, he did not seem at all phased the crushing Darkness.

"Don't you even think about hurting my brother." the black-haired boy said. I was frozen out of fear,

"u-u-um" that didn't come out right I thought to myself I was shaking so hard I didn't know what to think or say.

"Come on Brother I like this man -thing!" said the pink haired Brat. The dark pressure receded on my nerves seemed to calm down.

"What is your name?" the boy with the black hair asked.

"My name is Acnologia; I am the chaos dragon slayer," I said full of pride but was quickly reduced when the pink-haired boy jumped on me yelling something about dragons.

 **Normal POV**

It has been one year since Acnologia has been with Zeref and Natsu and still in all that time Natsu still can't get his name right.

"My name is Acnologia!" he said but Natsu wasn't listening just running around asking if Acnol-whatever your name is to fight him.

"No!" Acnologia said

"Why not!?" Natsu asked Crossing his arms and pouting.

"Because you'll kill me!"

"That's what makes It Fun!" the little demon answered. Acnologia grumbled; for a while they were happy but that did not last long. The magic Council just found out about Natsu and they tried everything to capture the demon, they have burned down Village after Village looking for the brothers.

"I'm scared," Natsu said the three of them have been found by the Council indoor running for their lives through the burning Village.

"How did they find us so fast?" Acnologia asked

"I do not know. Whatever happens, we need to keep Natsu away from them." Zeref said, but the council soon capture Zeref and Natsu they were both separated from Acnologia.

 **At the Magic Council headquarters**

Zeref woke up feeling dazed he tries to get up but noticed his hands and feet were chained to the white marble floor. Remembering what happened the night before or at least he didn't think he was out for more than a day he looked around in a panic for Natsu not seeing him he tried to call out his name but found it was no use does it sound echoed in his white prison.

"You can scream all you like dark wizard that demon brother of yours can I hear you." Zeref froze he did not see anyone in his cage but he did hear The Voice when you did not answer back the voice sounded again.

"We are Magic Council and you, black wizard Zeref are here for punishment. And I must say your… Brother has improved since the last time we saw him."

"What of my brother!?"

"That demon you call a brother has been killed." The Voice chuckled at Zeref's shocked face. Tears begin to build up in Zeref's eyes, at the thought of his beloved brother's death once again cannot hold back the amount the pain and sadness Zeref felt. His curse was Unleashed in the pristine white cell turning it an icky black color Zeref screamed not his name over and over again praying but it was not true.

 **With Natsu**

The magic council had Natsu on the other side of the compound; not too restrained to a bed just like the one he was strapped to before he died. Men in masks were trying to extract the curse power not to have which made Natsu scream in pain, but no one seems to care about a six-year old's pain after all they did not care Natsu was a kid all they saw was a demon. After a while, Natsu seemed to freeze listening to something no one else could hear

"Brother!" Natsu said before his eyes turned red the Heat in the air begin to rise to smoldering levels the magic counseling handcuffs in Chains melted to the floor the guards try to capture Natsu but he was too fast for them, he charges the line of guards at first it did not seem that Natsu touched any of them but when Natsu reach the door all the guards fell to the floor lifeless. Natsu blows the door open and running in the directions of his brothers screams killing anyone that got in his way. Reaching his brothers cell the melted the door the curse slammed into Natsu on its way out feeling the rest of the compound killing everything in its path but it did not harm Natsu getting back up he ran into the cell looking for his brother; He found him chained to the floor crying that seemed to make Natsu's rage grow now he had fulling transformed into his demon form.

"Zeref," Natsu said walking up to his older brother.

"No, no it can't be Natsu is dead I could not save him." Zeref cried. Natsu made Zeref face him

"Brother let's go home," Natsu said breaking the chains

"You're not dead?"

"No," Natsu said giving him his biggest smile his demon features disappearing.

Two days later

"What have you done!" the red dragon screamed

"I had too. He is my brother." Zeref said his face was blank.

"Your brother! That is your excuse for bringing back the Dead?"

"Yes"

"It has been 4 years since his death and now you bring him to me? His death did not just hurt you where are you ever going to tell me that he was alive?"

"...No"

"Igneel please I am sorry for the pain I caused you, but I could not live without my brother."

"Yes, I can see that, you rather have cursed yourself then learn how to cope with Natsu's death." Zeref looks down in shame you did not like the idea of causing one of his only friend's pain but for four years he not know how Igneel was going to take Natsu's Resurrection.

"Sorry" Zeref whispered.

"Do not say sorry to me you should be saying sorry to Natsu, because you did not let him rest in peace you had to curse him too, he is now a demon you put him in more Danger now with all the damage you two have done with the Council. Zeref's mind went to their imprisonment Natsu once again saved him, Natsu had killed many of the council he had done and saw things no six-year-old should see doing this cause great pain in Zeref's heart.

"I Know. ... That is why I want you to take care of Natsu for me."

"TAKE CARE OF HIM! You what me to raise END because you can't do it yourself!"

"Yes..."

"... fine I will take him in you are lucky I was going to take him in before he died… what are you going to do about his powers?"

"I have already taken care of that; all of his demon powers have been sealed away in this book. " Zeref said holding up the book of the END.

"And what about his memories?"

"They are also sealed inside."

"Very well, where is my new son." Zeref gave the dragon king a sad smile and walked into the forest he came back with a sleeping Natsu.

"I thought he had black hair," Igneel said

"He did. ... It is a side effect to becoming a demon." Igneel nodded and took the boy from Zeref's hands, Zeref almost changed his mind about giving up his little brother but he knew that this was best.

For two months after Zeref gave up Natsu to become a dragon slayer, he has watched over his beloved little brother.

One day Zeref watched as Natsu was walking in the forest alone he was crying Zeref's heart hurt he wanted to run to his brother's side tell him that everything was going to be all right but he stopped himself.

"Why am I crying?" Natsu subbed "why do I feel empty inside like I am missing something?" Zeref's eyes widened 'was he crying because he missed him but he does not remember me?'

'It's okay. You're crying, and you don't know why. It's alright if you never remember me. If you kill me, think of me as the enemy. That's what I am right? So, it's okay. Don't worry, Natsu. I won't ever hate you. I'll keep you safe. I'll always love you. I'll always love my little brother.' Zeref thought as he disappeared into the forest not to lay eyes on his brother for many, many years.

Natsu not remembering anything before he meant Igneel began to live his life without pain without the fear, he got to play with the other dragon slayers and live with his father but that too was taken away from him the year X777.

 **With Zeref somewhere**

He had met with Mavis and the founders a Fairy tail he taught them Magic and set the seeds that soon grew to be the number one Guild in Fiora. After he left Mavis and later found out that she too suffered from his curse he was again brought into further Darkness; He had lost his family his brother and the woman he loved. His curse begins to corrupt him 400 years.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu I couldn't save you. I couldn't help you. It was my entire fault. I should have protected you. I'm your big brother. I promised that I would keep you safe and never hurt you. What did I do… I let you die? I'm so sorry. And I know you can't forgive me. I wish you could remember. But I'll still be your big brother. I'll still love you and protect you. Even if you hate me. Even if you can't remember who I am." Zeref said he know what the future will hold for Natsu. One day Natsu will be strong enough to kill him.

"I will wait until you can kill me and end my curse."

It was revealed that 400 years ago, Zeref obtained the curse of contradiction by the god Ankhseram. Since then, he was immortal. Also, he said the more he held life dear, the more he would steal it away. Later, we found out the Mavis obtained that curse as well and when they finally decided to walk hand in hand, Mavis was killed by Zeref's love for her. This has proven that, despite the curse and immortality, they could still die. That's why I believe the there is a way for Zeref to die. That's why I having END kill him. I believe that the curse itself can kill him like it did with Mavis. Since the curse is about contradiction, it would mean that he has to think about the opposite of wanting to die and that is something Zeref could never do. He is probably blaming himself thus having the curse NOT kill him. The day he finally comes to love himself and decides that he wants to live (probably because of Natsu); he will die and be free together with Mavis.

 **Ok, that was a long chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Because that was mostly it for the flashbacks in this story. Next chapter will be after the one-year time skip. I honestly did not know how to end this chapter so I hope it wasn't too confusing as I tried to do an overview of 400 years. If you would like more Back stories let me know and, in some chapters, I can do flashbacks or little stories. Thank you for reading! Sorry took so long to update and have a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	6. Chapter 6 Time skip

**Ok I have gotten my reviews of this story and that makes me happy. I hope you keep it up! As I promised this chapter will mostly be with fairy tail after the one-year time skip, so enjoy!**

 **Normal POV**

One year, it has been one year since the fairy tail guild was disbanded and one year since anyone from the guild has seen each other. They have all went their separate ways all finding different jobs and different lives to live, either joining other guilds or just falling off the map entirely. As for Lucy, she got one of her dream jobs working for sorcerer weekly, she has also managed to publish one or two of her books; since the disbanding, she has had more time to write mostly not having to worry about Natsu or team Natsu barging in. But she was not happy. Right now, she was at the grand magic games working as a reporter.

She sighed as she watched them all to practicable fight of the blue skull guild or at least that is what she thought they were called. Blue skull was one of the weakest guilds see had ever seen in fact all the guild competing in this year's games were weak. After fairy tail disbanded many of the big-name guilds like Sabretooth, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus refused to compete. so, the only guilds left were ones that most people have ever even heard of. But everyone watching the games still seemed to enjoy it all the same.

After the games, had ended for the day she had arrived back at her apartment. The apartment was a lot smaller the one she had in Magnolia with a lot more people living in the same building. Walking inside and seeing the empty room she sighed; She had always half hoped Natsu would be waiting for her with Happy eating all the food she had; over the year she had often thought this whole thing was one long dream and when she woke up team Natsu would be there with the rest of the guild and they would all go on jobs again, but every time she woke up she found herself alone.

She walked into her room where one wall had a map with a spider web of photos, Newspaper articles, and pictures of the fairy tail members all connected but red strings. After fairy tail disbanded she had tried to keep track of all her friend's whereabouts and what they were up to these days… well except for Natsu, and Gray had disappeared off the map after six months. Lucy had no idea where Natsu was, he had disappeared before the guild even disbanded Lucy wondered if Natsu knew about the guild; if he did would Natsu be angry or would he be sad? Lucy had a feeling if Natsu did know about the guild he would have come back and fought with the master to get it back together. That brought a smile to her face thinking of Natsu's rash actions and how he always knew how to brighten everyone's spirits.

Lucy didn't realize she was lost in her thoughts until the knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. She walked slowly to the door wondering who would be visiting her; when the door opened, she was met by a face full of blue hair.

"Lucy, it is so good to see you!" the blue blur said Lucy froze she knew that voice.

"Levy!" Lucy said getting up from where levy had tackled her. "it is good to see you Levy it has been a long time." They both sat down on the couch and tried to catch up with each other that they did not notice someone else walked through the open door.

"Sorry to interrupt 'catch up' but we have work to do." came a voice from behind Lucy she turned to see Gajeel standing with his arms crossed and wearing a white cloak.

"Gajeel you joined the council too!" Lucy asks not really believing it, she was aware that after the guild disbanded Levy joined the new magic council to help rebuild it but she was not aware that Gajeel joined too.

"Oh right! I forgot the whole reason for coming here…" Levy said smiling and rubbing the back of her neck. "We have found out where Gray is!"

"What?! Really I have been checking for any information about him but I couldn't find anything." Lucy said with excitement.

"Well sometimes working for the council has its advantages." But then her smile faded and a more serious look appeared on her face that confused Lucy. "For the last six months, Gray has been working undercover in one of the dark guilds."

"…" Lucy was confused she didn't know what to think Gray in a dark guild, she tried to imagen Gray acting as an evil wizard for half a year.

"So why are you telling me this? I mean if it is supposed to be a council secret?"

"Well… we came to ask for your help you see the guild that Gray is in is going to Murder an entire village in Malba unless we stop them." Levy said Lucy's eyes widen

"So, that means pack your things we have an army to fight," Gajeel said joining the conversation knowing that if he wasted any more time he might miss out on the battle. She nodded and quickly packed her things and the three of them left for Malba. And on the way, she managed to send all the letters she wrote to the guild members but never sent; maybe this was time after a year the fairy tail guild could get back together.

After the battle and the guild Avatar defeated with Gajeel having a field day running around arresting everyone. Which Lucy and Levy were happy watching.

"Hey, Lucy long time no see!" Lucy turns to see Gray Running in her direction with Juvia close behind with that stalker look on her face Lucy smile knowing that somethings will never change.

"Where's Flame Brain? Why is he not with you?" He looked surprised that his rival would miss out on a good fight as this one. Lucy smile dropped and her mood darkened.

"No… Natsu disappeared after the fight with Tartaros I don't even think he knows that the guild even disbanded." She said

"What!?... that bastard when I find him-"

"Clam down Gray, he probably went on a training trip. After all, he did see Igneel die right in front of him when he couldn't do anything about it, I would understand if he would what to get stronger." Gray crossed his arms and looked away knowing that Lucy was right but he was still mad at his rival for leavening.

"What about Happy did he go with Natsu?" Lucy turned to the new voice to see Erza and Gajeel walking in their direction.

"No… Happy is with Wendy and Carla." Lucy said thinking of the blue cat.

"That's weird Natsu doesn't go anywhere without Happy."

"I know that's what I thought as well when I found out." After a little while of everyone was catching up with each other about the last year, and everyone getting over the fact that Gajeel was part of the council which got Levy a little mad and Gray said that it was not the real Gajeel. And for that brief moment with everyone laughing and smiling it was like the guild was back together almost like they were never separated.

When the group made it back to Magnolia out of habit they saw that nothing had really changed; they were half expecting ruins and scarred earth but instead, they saw a mostly rebuild city and a bunch of people laughing and smiling. They also saw a lot of familiar faces it seems that Lucy's letters had reached everyone and they too were helping rebuild Magnolia; Lucy but her hands to her mouth as tears of joy ran down her face knowing that Fairy Tail was never really gone.

The guild prompted Erza as a temporary guild master until they found Makarov or Guildarts showed up; and when West showed up and informed the guild why the Master disbanded the guild and where he was, they decided that they were going to save him form Alvarez and protect Lumen Histoire no matter what. Fairy tail will always protect their own and come out a top as a family again.

So, team Natsu minus their leader departed to save their beloved master, and Gajeel was going to find the members of the Thunder legion. And hopefully, find Natsu and bring him Back to the guild.

 **Ok after the one-year time skip I hope you liked it! Please review with ideas or pointer to improve my story**


	7. Chapter 7 return

**Sorry, I have not updated in a long time I have been very busy and my internet was down for a while. Now that I have internet I will try to update all my stories as soon as possible.**

 **Alvarez Empire**

Makarov was surprised that he would get the chance to negotiate with the emperor himself and not someone well under him. He did not know how many people knew about Lumen Histoire and its power. He also needed to know how the emperor knew about it and what he plans to do with it. Unfortunately, the emperor has been away from the country for half a year and so he patiently awaits his return.

Right now, he was playing a verity of games with Yajeel the castles Minister and for the 100rth time, he was losing.

"I thought I was good at mah-jongg but clearly in need more practice." The x- master of fairy tail said in defeat

"HA Makarov I don't think practice is what you need." They laughed for a little while then Yajeel feel silent

"Don't you think we are getting too old for this?" the Minister asked Makarov stopped laughing too and be gave a confused look

"I don't think we are ever going to be too old of Mah-jongg." He said knowing full well this is not what the old man meant.

"You can feel the war that is coming, do you want to fight this war?"

"I am here to stop a war, but if there is no other choice then I will fight with my children," Makarov said setting his resolve. Before Yajeel could say anything else horns and cheers filled the air.

"Well, it looks like our beloved emperor has returned," Yajeel said as they walked to the edge of the balcony; a huge crowd of people had lined both sides of the street and in the center walking to the palace, was the one man Makarov never expected to see…. Zeref.

"Are you Zeref or Spriggan?" Makarov asked he was on high alert and ready for anything.

"Yes... I am both for the people of Alvarez Empire I am Spriggan for the people of Ishgar I am Zeref… but if I had to choose one; Zeref is my name." he said not turning to face the old guild master. Makarov glared at the emperor in hatred.

"What do you what with Lumen Histoire?"

"Is that why you came to talk about fairy heart?" Zeref asked finally turning to face the surprised x- guild master

"How do you know about that? What exactly are you planning!?" Makarov yelled.

"That is not important because you will be dead before you can do anything with the information." Zeref magic presser began to rise "And before you go I want to thank you for raising Natsu!" at that moment when Zeref released his spell, and Makarov thinking this was it. The old guild master has whisked away and out of the castles sights.

"Zeref! Zeref was there!" Mest breathed out as he dropped off Makarov in front of Team Natsu.

"Zeref?!" they said in unison they turned to Makarov and smiled forgetting about Zeref for a second.

"Its good to see you master!" Erza said as everyone hugged every surprised man.

"W-what are you all doing here?" He asked as they got off of him

"Rescuing you of course!" Lucy said with a smile. Makarov looked around but he did not see Natsu anywhere he was about to ask where the pink-haired kid was when the ground beneath them gave way turning to a huge swirling pool of quicksand.

"What is going on!" Gray screamed as the group was being swallowed in the sand.

"Makarov you leaving so soon?" they heard a voice above them and when they looked up they saw a man hovering above them with a smile on his face.

"Ajeel?!" Makarov said only for the man's smile to grow more. Before the group was completely swallowed by the sand they were transported on the flying ship Christina.

 **Back at the palace Zeref POV**

I was sitting in my office of sorts groaning as my hand started to cramp from all the papers I had to sign; It was times like this I did not like being emperor. I was considering taking a break when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," I said hoping it was not Invel giving me more papers to sign. But to my surprise it was Natsu.

"Natsu what's wrong?"

"Why does something need to be wrong for me to see you?" Natsu asked giving me a little smile I thought about it for a little bit seeing if I had an answer but when I couldn't find one I looked up and smiled.

"I guess not. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to welcome you back for starters." Natsu said

, "and…" I said knowing that Natsu was hiding something. I felt a little bad about destroying the good mood, but whatever it was, was bothering Natsu.

"I heard you talked to Makarov…" Natsu said both of us dropping our smiles after a moment of silence.

"I am surprised that you did not talk to him he was here for the half a year while I was gone."

"Don't change the subject… and I didn't know how or what to say to him." Natsu's voice fell quite on that last part, I could understand Natsu did not know how he would face his former guild master now that Natsu is on my side. They stayed quiet for a few seconds then I decided to break the silence

"Did he see you?"

"…no, what did you guys talk about?" Natsu asked raising his head to look at me "I heard you yelling." I was not surprised Natsu heard some of their conversation with his hearing and all.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much just something about me and something about a thing called Lumen Histoire." I stayed silent wishing that Natsu didn't hear that part.

"it's Mavis isn't?" Natsu asked and Zeref's eyes widened for a second wondering how Natsu found out, but he remembered Natsu was pretty smart when he wanted to be he had a way of knowing what you were thinking and knew just what to say.

"…yes, it is, why do you what to know? I asked in a low voice

"we are going to war with fairy tail aren't we?" Natsu asked his voice was empty that made me flinch, I did not what to tell Natsu because Natsu might leave again or hate me, of Couse that was the way I had originally wanted it. I wanted Natsu to hate me so he could kill me but ever since that night when Natsu showed up I had almost forgotten about my curse, forgotten all the bad things I have done and for once in 400 years I felt… happy, especially when Natsu smiled. That smile had the ability to brighten even the darkest of days.

"… yes, we need the power of Lumen Histoire," I said after a moment of silence.

"For what Acnologia is on our side now!" He could tell Natsu was starting to get angry but just as quickly he calmed down and with a sigh, he spoke again.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I-I don't know," I said in shame

"You don't know, were you going to go off to battle to fight my former guild and come home saying that you fought fairy tail. Sorry, I didn't tell you but everything will be alright now." Natsu said in a sarcastic voice

"Sorry, but I did not know how you were going to take going to war with fairy tail." He said trying to make Natsu calm down. Natsu's hair was covering his eyes and the room was deathly silent, I didn't know what to say or do to make this up to my brother. Natsu broke the silence with a soft voice.

"Zeref … I do not agree about attacking the fairy tail guild but I can understand why you are doing it." He paused and for a second it was like I was afraid of what Natsu would say. "I know simply kidnaping her would not have worked. You might keep it from everyone else but you can't hide it from me I know you still love her ether know you say otherwise; she has hurt you even she does not know it. I just want you to know that no matter what happens I will cure her because you want to, just know that I will never leave your side again; you just have to trust me a little as your younger brother…ok." He said I was surprised I hadn't told anyone about Mavis or my true plans. Then when Natsu's words sunk in he smiled.

"Thank you," I said in a soft voice.

 **Normal POV**

"That's what brothers are for." Natsu smiled and walked out into the large hallway thinking about what he had just said to his brother and about fairy tail.

He thought about all the memories he had shared with his friends; his life in fairy tail where he made it that everything he did was for fairy tail what he had given up to help them; but now he gave that all up to stand proudly by his brother's side. If fairy tail found out they would probably hate and despise him but Natsu didn't care, all that mattered to him now was his brother's happiness.

Now he was an enemy of fairy tail and the whole country of forie. He had promised to cure Mavis of her cruse just like his brother and go to war over her but he could not stop thinking what the outcome of all of this he wished there was a better way to get to Mavis without going war but he knew in his heart that there wasn't one. They could not just kidnap the first master without fairy tail doing anything to rescue her even if there was in no real danger. He could not go to the fairy tail and explain their intentions because fairy tail would probably be labeled as a dark guild if they even talked to Zeref, plus they would not do anything even remotely involved with Zeref.

Many of the guild members lives were deeply affected by Zeref and his actions. That only way to fix everything was to be the enemy to save everyone from something they would never understand, he had to go to war against the place he once called home.


	8. Chapter 8 Ancologia

**I am really sorry I have not updated in a long time. I didn't abandon this story! I have been really busy and I was not sure what to do in the next chapter so yeah… anyway, I hope you like this chapter and again I am sorry for having all of you guys wait so long.**

 **Fairy Tail**

Three days that was how long the party of fairy tail guild lasted it probably would have partied longer but they were still missing two people of their guild, yes Gildarts rarely shows up anyway but Natsu… the whole guild was feeling his absence, but that wasn't going to stop them from celebrating the guild getting back together and the save return of its guild master.

"And where do you think Natsu is now?" Makarov asked the small group that had gathered or it might be easier to say to anyone that wasn't drunk.

"Well… I have been trying to keep track of everyone in the guild that's how I knew where to send the letters… but Natsu disappeared after the battle. I have no idea where he could be." Lucy said looking down like she failed, her eyes were glassy like she was about to cry.

"It's not like Flame brain to just fall off the face of the earth." Gray said, "I mean this is Natsu we are talking about he is not good at hiding he would destroy his hiding place by accident."

"Grays right, but I am a little worried that we have not heard anything from Natsu in over a year this does not seem like him," Mira said

"Do you think something could have happened to him?" Wendy asked. When she asked that the Makarov's eyes widened as his mind when backing to what Zeref said. He knew Natsu by name and thanked him for raising Natsu. could Zeref have done something to Natsu? No that couldn't be… could it why else would Zeref say something like that?

"Master, are you alright?" Erza's voice brought the old guild master out of his thoughts, he looked around the groups worried expressions debating if he should tell them about Zeref but quickly decided agented it.

"Everything is fine." He said slowly "I think we need to find Natsu and Gildarts as soon as possible I think a war is coming and we could use all the help we can get."

"How are we going to find Salamander if there has not been any news about him for months?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah and Gildarts well he goes on these long jobs to who knows where," Cana said with a little disappointment in her voice

"You guys can take jobs and ask around if anyone has seen them," Mira said pointing to the request board filled with jobs. "It seems that a lot of people are waiting for fairy tail to get back into the game so to speak." She said with a smile. And with that groups started to take job after job in search of their missing guildmates.

 **Alvarez Empire Flashback**

"Natsu. I-I need to tell you something." Zeref said it was a mouth after Natsu came to live in the Alvarez empire and he seemed to fit in with the 12 quite well. Of course, God Serena spends his time challenging Natsu to a rematch calming that wasn't a real fight and he wanted to see who the stronger dragon slayer was each time Natsu would refuse to say he did not need to prove himself but the other 12 were kind of wishing they could see their prince in a fight but no one said anything.

"Umm, what's up?" Natsu asked he was sitting in the garden sketching something.

"I didn't know you could draw?" Zeref asked coming to sit next to his brother.

"Oh, nobody really knows I like to draw Igneel says it is a better way to calm myself other than setting things on fire. So yeah; I don't do it very often." Natsu said closing the book and setting it beside him.

"Well, I think you should do it more often you are pretty good." He said with a small somewhat forced smile. Turns out not smiling for 400 years can make you rusty

"Zeref, what's wrong? I can tell when you are hiding something." Natsu said turning to face his brother knowing that he did not come to find him to talk about Natsu's art.

"Ok you caught me." he said slowly "I wanted to tell you when you first came to the castle but I kind of got distracted with having you here and well everything… and I was a little afraid of what you might do." He passed looking away from Natsu

"What is it?" Natsu pressed

"Well, it is about fairy tail… I thought you would want to know that they… they disbanded." Zeref tensed waiting for Natsu to explode but when he didn't hear anything come from his brother he turned to face him only to see Natsu was looking down with a sad expression on his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" Natsu asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, it is your guild… I was a little worried that you would overreact and runoff. I know if you want to go back you can; nothing is stopping you." Zeref said sadly Natsu stood up and for a second Zeref actually thought that Natsu would leave.

"look at this," Natsu demanded Zeref looked up to where Natsu was pointing it was his Fairy Tail guild mark. Zeref looked confused was Natsu leaving or not? As if answering Zeref's unspoken question Natsu ran his hand over the mark making it disappear.

"Why?" He asked he knew Natsu loved that guild so why would he get rid of the one thing that still connected him to his second family.

"Because that is no longer my home, I want to show you that I am sticking with you and this is now my home," Natsu said his voice not wavering Zeref smiled at his little brother glad that he was staying but he couldn't help a little wave of guilt at being the reason for Natsu to turn away his happiness. The next thing that happened was Natsu's strong arms raping around the dark wizard making him tense.

"You're my family and we have some 400 years of chasing up to do so don't try and get rid of me that easily ok," Natsu said letting go of Zeref then grabbing his book and walking back into the castle leaving a very shocked Zeref sitting on the bench alone.

 **two months later**

finally, all Spriggan 12 have gathered and right now are arguing in the main hall waiting for the empire and the prince to show. Natsu and Zeref walked in and silence filled the room today Natsu was going to meet the other two Spriggan 12 and talk about a plan Natsu had come up with. When everyone was sitting at the large table.

"You may sit." Zeref said as the 12 sat down "my brother has a new plan for our upcoming attack on Fiore"

"Fairy Tail probably knows a war is coming so we can throw out the full surprise attack to get the war going…" Natsu paused for a second then continued "what they don't know when it is going to happen; my plan is that we have Acnologia go in first to distract fairy tail in one direction and you guys split into groups and attack from the other directions and when everyone is fighting I will go in and get Lumen Histoire." For a while the room was silent but then God Serena broke the silence.

"Acnologia? And how are you going to get that dragon to follow your big plan?" he said earning a small glare from Zeref.

"I will find him and ask." Natsu deadpanned getting to 12 to stare at Natsu's plan to just talk to the dragon king.

"You are just going to talk to him?" Neinhart asked, "and when that doesn't work?"

"I will fight him," Natsu said with a bored tone

"I think we should just leave that part to Natsu," said Zeref. "for right now we have a little less than a year to prepare.

"Why do we need to prepare anything the mages inIshgar don't stand a chance against us!" God Serena said throwing his hands in the air the others either nodded or ignored him

"I would not underestimate them if I were you." Natsu said in a dark voice getting everyone heads to snap back to look at the prince "many have thought they were stronger then fairy tail and they found themselves on the loosening end because fairy tail refuses to give up." Natsu stared at everyone and let a little of his magic spill making the room hot

"Natsu that is enough." Zeref said not all faced but the turn of personality from his younger brother. Natsu immediately drooped the increasing presser the 12 just started not exactly knowing what was going to happen but a lot of them did not really fill threated but the magic Natsu was giving off which conserved some of them as if Natsu could win a fight against Acnologia.

After that, the meeting was adjourned and everyone when their separate ways later that day Natsu also left on his journey to find the dragon of Apocalypse.

 **With Natsu**

On an island that was untouched by mankind but one man could be found a muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair, eyes have black circles around them. He also has light blue markings all over the body. He sat with his eyes closed until he felt another presence on his island.

he opened his eyes looking for the presence he felt when his gaze fell upon the unexpected visitor that suddenly emerged from the tree line, stopping right before him.

His eyes widened upon seeing none other than the son of the Fire Dragon King.

Acnologia didn't fail to note some changes about him that he didn't see at the time of the dragon's battle. Or maybe he just didn't notice as there were just fragments of certain moments when he was able to glance at the pink haired boy.

His eyes were calm, he no longer made any unnecessary movements he used to as far as Acnologia saw as if everything was perfectly already thought ahead of in his mind. He held his ground proudly, like if he was facing someone determined to defeat.

It pissed Acnologia off… how calm the boy seemed.

He growled. "What do you want here?! Came to avenge your pitiful father?"

He could see the flash of hurt that appeared in those eyes, but it was gone the second he blinked, returning to the blank black eyes.

Acnologia started to sweat, this boy didn't say anything staring at Acnologia, something wasn't right he could feel the danger in the intense silence that was enveloping them.

And then with a calm voice, the fire mage finally spoke. "I am not here for revenge, or anything of the sort if that's what you're asking."

The Dragon King's eyes narrowed in caution of the boy, as the wind blew past them, playing with their hair. Then he noticed something else that the wind brought him.

A certain smell.

The oh so familiar smell and ancient but that was impossible the only knew of one human with the smell of the past. But this boy did not have the smell of death around him like the dark mage he knew from 400 years ago; this one smelled of fire. Acnologia started to get annoyed but just standing there, he moved into his fighting position and launched himself at the pink haired boy, who swiftly dodged by jumping above Acnologia, as if he expected the outburst, and gracefully landing behind him.

That calm expression on his face as Acnologia turned around annoyed him even more, and he prepared himself for another attack, this time with his magic.

"You still didn't ask me why I am here" the pink haired kid stated calmly, causing Acnologia to pause what he was doing and look at him with confusion. "I didn't want to fight but ask if you would join me in an upcoming war?"

His eyes widened. This kid wanted him to join him? He laughed he was thought the dragon slayer was joking, however, his firm gaze told him otherwise.

Suddenly, he seemed wary, and his stance got more defensive as he asked in a low threatening voice. "How did you even find me?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"A demon got his sources." He answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Acnologia didn't miss the confident smirk which was plastered on his face.

he couldn't help laughing loudly that echoed throughout the island.

He stopped as suddenly as he started, facing the mage before him with nothing but a challenge written all over him. " you will have to defeat me!" he shouted, inhaling the air around him in fast motion before releasing a white beam of his own magic, directed towards the pink haired boy.

He expected this attack to end the confident mage, and when the attack finished he dropped his guard only freezing on the spot as he felt a fiery presence behind him.

Before he could turn around he felt something burn his back and hit him with such a force, he flew a few feet away from his location, he reached ground sliding another few feet He got back onto his feet glaring fiercely at his opponent, who stood with the same calm expression on his face and relaxed body poster which made Acnologia angry but excepted the challenge.

The fire mage glared at the Dragon King as the fight continued, he ran to the dragon as a deep red-orange flame coated his fist Acnologia stood his ground has he transformed into his dragon form as the fire missed his as he was now in the sky.

He glanced at the small figure in the distance, that surprisingly didn't show any signs of shock that he was now fighting a dragon.

Acnologia spread his wings in advance and roared, heading towards the source of his annoyance, he took down the father so the son should be easy… oh how wrong he was

The magic presser from the boy began to increases to the point where the Dragon King had trouble staying in the air and had a little trouble breathing. He came back down to the earth to see instead of black eyes he saw red. He stared at the boy as fear, something he has not felt in a very long time crept into his being. He did not want to feel fear so he let his own anger blind him, and he realized now, that was the worst mistake he made that day.

Acnologia charged with all his power and strength at the mage in front of him. There is an instant there was a huge explosion and the dragon kind was sent flying backward fire burning the scales off in the last second before he hit the ground, he managed to transform back into his human form and land on his legs safely.

Still didn't help his pain much, his body was badly burnt, and each one of his movements hurt like crazy. He looked around wildly for the boy thought the heavy smoke but he couldn't spot him which made him more nervous, then he spotted the mage's silhouette which he glared at the source for his suffering.

He wasn't about to give up though, not to such kid! He was the Dragon King, He will always be victorious! He smirked he had a trump card, the mage in front stopped walking a stared at Acnologia almost like he knew he was planning something but didn't know what. At that moment the dragon king seemed to disappear and reappear behind the boy how was to slow to react was Acnologia swung his tail full force into the fire mages chest he heard bones breaking as the boy was sent flying but landed safely away from him standing up straight he didn't look like he was in any form of pain and he didn't look injured ether he just stood there as if nothing happened.

That was another thing that surprised Acnologia about the boy. "Can't you feel pain?" he asked in astonishment.

But was left with no answer as Natsu's eyes changed back to their crissum color and before Acnologia could think to move a sharp pain entered his chest and it felt like he was burning from the inside out he cried out in pain and fell to the ground He lied there helplessly on waiting for his end, Acnologia thought that the son of the fire dragon king go to see the man that killed his "father" mercilessly before his very own eyes was right in front of him so close to being dead.

He tried to moved his head so he could see the expression of the boy above him. It was still filled with pity as the first time he came onto the island, and Acnologia tied to chuckled but only subsiding in a grimaced, how pathetic must he look in the eyes of this boy?

He was defeated and the hands of a child but he looked back at the boy whose eyes faded back to void color as the burning pain in his chest subsided. "Before I die Can I at least have your name?"

He could sense the boy tense, but it was gone after a second, as he heard him chuckle, and tried to look at him with confusion.

"Natsu Dragneel, the resurrected brother of Zeref Dragneel." He smiled at Acnologia fondly, "and as I told you before I did not want to fight I don't want to kill you." Much to Acnologia's bewilderment, he moved to a sitting position so he could see Natsu better either know it caused him much pain.

"I can't make any promises, but I would like to offer you a place to stay if you have nowhere else to go. I would like you to join me." He grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

Acnologia swore the guy was joking, he couldn't possibly be the younger brother of Zeref he thought that boy died 400 years ago but the more he looks at the boy the more he saw the real Natsu. he reached up and took Natsu's hand and with Natsu's help, they made their way back to Alvarez.

 **This was the longest chapter I have ever done! I hope you enjoyed some of the flashbacks of Natsu's new life. I could use some help on how Natsu should meet the guild again any ideas please leave a review or PM me.**


	9. Chapter 9 war begains

**Sorry for that long wait for this chapter! Thank you for all of your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter**

When Natsu returned to Alvarez with an injured Ancologia to say the 12 were surprised was an understatement. They could not believe after the small amount of power Natsu displayed in the meeting a couple days ago could defeat the dragon king but now seeing the sorry state of the apocalypse dragon they began to wonder if Natsu had more power than he was letting on. He just walked up to the palace without a scratch on him and Ancologia looked haft dead.

Now several months later Natsu has proven himself as the prince of Alvarez and the strongest of the 12 but no one really minded because everyone warmed up to their new prince rather quickly after his return but were very careful not to piss him off because as God Serena found out that was a really bad idea.

Ancologia moved into the castle but didn't really like the idea of being defeated so easily so he mostly kept to himself in the castle and got the room in the tower he only spoke to Natsu or Zeref. He agreed to the plan more or less with one condition that got to do what he wanted when he attacked Natsu was not sure what the dragon of Apocalypse had planned but he wasn't terribly worried because he beat him ones and if he needed to he could beat him again. It was time to begin the plan to recuse Mavis and his brother.

Either know he had cut his ties with fairy tail he was feeling a little anxious about seeing them all again; would they hate him? Probably since he was the one that indirectly destroyed their lives. All because he died. Lucy, Gray, Erza, Zeref and many more have all suffered because of him. And now he was going back to kidnap the first master and cure her without Fairy tail knowing what's really going on. He sighed let the war began he thought as he watched the Alvarez army as well as his brother, Ancologia and the 12 left for Ishgar. He turned away from the window to prepare his part in this fight.

 **Ishgar**

"We have ships coming to west from Hargeon and an army coming in from the south," Warren said as he watched the massive red blip slowly moving in their direction.

"send the sabretooth guild to Hargeon with the dragon slayers and the Jupiter canon and the wizard saints to protect the east in case of a surprise attack any other available guild to fight the approaching army in the south. Freed and you need to set up a barrier around Magnolia. We will keep radio contact here and keep an eye on everything." Mavis shouted as everyone set out to do their tasks

"the war has begun" Makarov said sadly

"Natsu's not back yet what-" Happy tried to say but was cut off

"Natsu's been missing for a year he's not going to be much help right now and we can't wait for him to find his way back to us right now we need to focus on protecting Mavis and Ishgar." Gray snapped; yes, he was worried about the where about of everyone's favorite dragon slayer but now was not the time to worry about him because the war was here.

"after this is over we can look for Natsu some more but we have to make sure there is a guild he can return too," Lucy said with a sad smile for her missing friend. Happy looked sad for a moment but then nodded with determination to look on his face

"Aye," and he flew off to help the other dragon slayers in Hargeon.

The exceeds cared the dragon slayers up to the ship to attack from the air Erza was helping coordinate until she was hit by a huge gust of sand sending her spiraling down to one of the other Alvarez ships she recovered quickly and looked in the direction she was attacked from Ajeel stood on the mast with a smirk on his face.

"well, it is nice to see you again so soon." He laughed

"I wish I could say the same!" Erza shouted she requips into Heaven's Wheel Armor, launching her Circle Sword at Ajeel, who effortlessly defends himself.

"please don't tell me that is the best you can do? An attack like that will never scratch me!" Ajeel says as he shots a blast of sand at Erza.

Erza then quickly follows with her next armor, Black Wing Armor and uses Moon-Flash, which Ajeel evades at high speed.

"tell me how many people in your guild are stronger than you?" he asked as he continues to dodge Erza's attacks with little effort.

"I wouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail!"

"that is the second time someone I have been told me that but honestly I don't see the big deal is with you guys. You aren't even worth underestimating!" Ajeel says as he dodges yet another attack and Erza's body is suddenly getting enveloped by his sands.

"my sand will dry up all your body's water." He says as Erza continues to struggle against the surrounding sands. she switches armors again and charged Ajeel. But he had been expecting that and covered the ship in the sand trying to swallow the knight. "doing the same tricks, she shouted as she shot out of the sand and punches the sand wizard off the mast causing him to crash into the next ship over.

"well it seems you got some new moves," he said with the ever-present smirk on his face. Erza attacked again but was blocked by a sand wall she tried to cut through it but the cut was quickly replaced by more sand. That's when the boat next to them exploded in a ray of green light blowing the ship to piece and momentarily distracting Ajeel for Erza to get tough the sand wall but she wasn't fast enough as their ship was engulfed in sand; Erza tried to block the sand projectiles coming from every direction but she wasn't able to block them all. She screamed as sharp sand struck her back then again from the side she fell to the sand covered deck. Ajeel still laughing.

Another ship exploded to their right in the same green ray Ajeel locking his eyes on a hill in the distance. "snipers he cursed and was about to leave Erza to face the other threat that was blowing his ships out of the sky when Erza took this moment of distraction and slashed her sword across Ajeel's chest he shouted in surprise stepping back and holding his wound. "why you bi-" Erza attacked again before he could respond cutting him one more time. Ajeel saw water coming off her sword from her Sea Empress armor that hardened Ajeel's sand. Enraged, Ajeel unleashes a vortex of sand. Switching to Wind God Sword she slashes the sand out of the way.

"your Magic has no effect on me anymore!" Erza shouted

"Oh, really can you do the same this to this sandstorm!" Ajeel smirks, as sand suddenly seems to cover an entire ship. In the swirling sphere of sand, Erza caught a glimpse her eyes widening when she sees the entire town is affected Ajeel's sandstorm. Erza fully realizes the might of their enemies and what they are really up against, but that didn't stop her from the task at hand.

"I am a god in this Sand world!" Ajeel attacks with his sand blades again Erza trying to block each attack but was still being pushed back. Then Ajeel appears right in front of her and grabs her by the neck, holding her midair.

"and you should worship me as such." He says darkly Erza couched as her body was losing more of its water.

"No -no one in fairy tail would ever bow Dow-down to a god like you." Erza coughed again smiley a little at the look growing on Ajeel's face "everyone in my guild has their own beliefs and you are not one of them." She said requiping into her Morning Star Armor.

As their fight continues the two fairy tail dragon slayers and two sabretooth dragon slayers were taking down as many ships as they could with the help of Fairy Tail's own Alzack and Bisca. Ajeel was starting to get frustrated that he started to build up magic power to use his most powerful attack the sand world to destroy these pests.

"that's it!" he shouted making an axe made out of sand a swung it towards her head but Erza dodged in the nick of time as Bisca fired the canon again barely missing Ajeels boat and was blown away by the force of the attack Erza then quickly slashes through Ajeel, defeating him and with Ajeel defeated the sandstorm to finally disappear.

 **Magnolia**

While the fight raged in the sky, Wall leads his own assault on the ground; he easily rips open a hole in Freed's Jutsu Shiki barrier that was protecting Magnolia from attack but now Wall and his subordinates were in the city walls.

"that was an impressive barrier but it was still no match for me," Wall said to no one in particular as they walk the silent streets of magnolia. "I will show these mages the true might and power of Alvarez."

"you sure about that" came a new voice from an alleyway two people then proceeded to step out into the street.

"take care of them!" Wall ordered his minions, without a word they charged Gray and Juvia. Gray made an ice hammer and was swing the minions left and right as he tried to get to Wall but he and Juvia were starting to be overrun but the sure number of Walls minions against them.

That's when a scaly version of Elfmen's take over joined the fray flowed by his sisters Lisanna and Mirajane making the tide of battle change again. Lisanna used her bird takeover to take the minions far away while Mira transformed into her Seilah Take Over.

"Well, well, well what do we have here if it isn't one of Emperor Spriggan's toys." Wall said with a smile

"what did you just call my sister!" Elfmen roared and charged wall only to be stopped by more minions.

"sleep!" Mira shouted using the Curse Macro, soon walls minions started to fall to the ground asleep. But that didn't do much for the other half of wall's squadron as they found out weren't alive at all but robots. Gray tries to attack that machine with an ice-covered fist but once again the robot matches Gray's attack with a flam one melting Grays ice. Another attack with the same result his Ice-Make melts with extremely hot flames. That's when Gray notices that Elfman was up against a robot that was extremally fast whereas Lisanna was up against an incredibly durable robot.

'what is going on here it is almost like these robots know our weakness.' Gray paused realization hit him they were using their weaknesses them. 'if that was true…' he quickly turned to face Mirajane fighting against a robot with Elfman's face on it that is continuously hitting her (much to her protest) but she wouldn't fight back as she cried for Elfmen to stop witch this Elfmen was clearly a robot.

"this doesn't make sense how do they know our weaknesses?" Elfman questioned as he swung his arm around trying to hit the ever-allusive robot

Wall chuckled "my magic lets me see all of my opponent's weakness then I construct my soldiers to exploit the weaknesses of my enemies" wall paused his smile only growing "I have the power to look into the good and bad of humans." He said "but now I must leave to take care of a most bothersome barrier.

"no, he is going after Freed we have to stop him!" Lisanna shouted and in that moment of distraction was hit but the large robot and was flown through the air and crashed into a building.

"Lisanna!" both Mira and Elfmen shouted as their younger sister disappeared from view the robots stopping them from reaching their youngest sister.

"come on Freed you are doing great!" Evergreen said to the green haired wizard as he struggles to maintain the barrier surrounding magnolia

"yeah Freed Warren said that Bisca and Erza took out one of the Spriggan 12 and the fleet attacking the city from the West is almost wiped out thanks to our flying dragon squadron" Bickslow encourage with a smile but Freed just nodded with sweat rolling down his forehead. Just then the doors to the cathedral swung open.

"Ajeel was defeated well that's too bad he puts shame upon the 12" the voice spoke as wall continued to walk to the cathedral.

"Ho-how did he get passed the barrier?" Evergreen asked both Bickslow and her were surprised that anyone could get through one of Freed's barriers.

"you-you guys are going to have to hold him off I can't move while maintaining this barrier" he breathed trying not to lose his concentration. Bickslow and Evergreen nodded and took up positions in front of their friend for perfection.

"I can see your weakness," Wall said as his soldiers attacked Bickslow and Evergreen. Bickslow sends in his babies attacking in their usual Line Formation, but the soldier in front of his blocks the attack with White Magic and removes the souls from Bickslows's dolls making them fall to the ground.

"my babies!" he shouts the robot moved in to attack the distracted Bickslow sending him into a wall. Evergreen wasn't having much luck as her fairy dust became heavy and the robot punches her in the gut and she too when flying into the wall

"use your eye magic!" Freed shouts as he watched his teammates climb out of the wall they had been thrown into.

"thanks, Freed!" Bickslow shouted and his eyes began to glow at the same time Evergreen took of her glasses to turn the soldiers to stone but were dismayed to find out that that too had no effect. Instead of using their eyes on the soldiers they turned them onto Wall but that too was useless. Wall just chuckled at their failed attempts has he showed them that he too was a machine

"what?! You're not human!" Evergreen asked shocked

"well that sucks!" Bickslow said just then the Weakness Soldiers are suddenly struck by lightning and exploded.

"yes!"

"thanks, Laxus!" they shout in happiness as the robots were destroyed but instead Laxus they saw Ichiya.

"yes, you have fell victim to the effectiveness of my Thunder Perfume!" he said posing and throwing thumbs up at Wall who did not look happy that his soldiers were destroyed.

"Ichiya?!" both Evergreen and Bickslow said in surprise

"what are you doing here?" evergreen asked

"I can't believe I thought Ichiya was Laxus." Freed said in shame as he looked down

"I have come to help my former guildmate to defeat this ruffian." He said striking another pose.

Wall then turns to analyze Ichiya for his weakness while they were talking only to look up in surprise with the number of weakness the New player had that he thought he an error in reading him he tried again only to get the same result

"now you will smell my overwhelming perfume! Men…" Ichiya shouts as he throws a position bottle at Wall who just stood there as the small glass jar broke.

"you fool I do not have a nose or any function that can detect smells." Wall says

"what No nose oh you are a robot!" Ichiya realizes with that Wall charges Ichiya and knocks him down.

"My apologies for not attacking sounder but this your overabundance of weaknesses caused me to hesitate," Wall said as he stood over Ichiya as the battle continues Wall was being to bore of their weakness and decided to change into a stronger form damaging the area around him as Bickslow, Evergreen and Ichiya are blown back from the force.

"this is incredible how could a machine have such power!?" Freed asked himself as he watched Wall new form grow in size.

"you know, now I am kind of glad that Laxus isn't here." Evergreen said as she got back to her feet after the explosion

"yeah or we would have gotten his to blow up the cathedral sooner" Bickslow deadpanned

Freed released his barrier to help his team fight the improved Wall but Warren calls telepathically

"Freed you need to put your barrier back up we still have fighting going on in the west!" Freed instantly re-erects his barrier.

"ha, it seems you dispelled your runes without hesitation to prevent yourself from being killed, how every… human" Wall says with a smile the fight continued Elfmen Lisanna, Mirajane entered the fight as Warren directed them on switching opponents they now seemed to be winning the fight but they were still outnumbered. Wall seeing his robots being destroyed began to walk to Freed with every intention of blowing his brains out when Warren telepathically told him that the Western forces have been completely eliminated. Freed smiles dropping his barrier and attacked Wall full force blowing the robot back away and this the help of his team they finally destroy Wall by causing him to explode.

 **Elsewhere**

"Lord Zeref both Ajeel and Wall's robot general as fallen." Reported one of the Alvarez spies

"oh, my poor Grandson." Yajeel spoke from a small lacerma in Zeref's hands Yajeel overhearing the soldiers report

"don't worry about your Grandson for he is not dead, the wizards of Ishgar are every merciful and did not kill him." Zeref reassured his trusted aid "how is Natsu coming along?" Question Zeref

"he is getting a little frustrated that he is not done but he says he will be ready when you call." Yajeel spoke

"good." Zeref said as his army continued to advice further into Ishgar.

 **well, that was a long chapter. There will be more fights in the next chapter sorry again for the long wait also if you have any ideas for his story please PM me or leave a review.**


End file.
